O Vazio, A Neve e O Perdão
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Quando três irmãs são tão distintas que não parecem ser uma família, o destino nunca é favorável.
1. Entre o Vazio e a Escuridão

**Disclaimer: **Nada ali me pertence, é todo mundo da JK e td mais, a única coisa que eu ganho escrevendo isso são reviews, e eu ficaria agradecida se elas viessem XD

_A música utilizada, que tbm não é minha, é **All I need, Within Temptation.**_

**N.A.: Estas, na verdade, são três fics independentes, que eu resolvi postar como uma só, uma trilogia das irmãs Black. Espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

**

**Entre o vazio e a escuridão**

Eu me tornei um vazio. Na verdade, sempre o fui. A mediana entre os extremos, a amenidade entre as conturbações. A filha do meio, a que não era tão bela ou fria quanto Narcissa, a que não era tão obstinada ou sagaz quanto Bellatrix.

Apenas a pobre Andie de cabelos castanhos lisos e claros, a pobre Andie de olhos cinzentos inexpressivos, a pobre Andie que pertencia a Slytherin, mas se dava melhor com Hufflepuffs, a pobre Andie com quem era fácil de se lidar, a pobre Andie sem extremos, que apenas existia, sem, na verdade, fazer muita diferença.

A pobre Andie que se tornou um vazio maior por ter perdido seu único amor.

A pobre Andie que jamais soube amar.

_" I'm dying to catch my breath _

_(Eu estou me esforçando para recuperar meu fôlego)  
__Oh why don't I everlearn_

_(Ah, por que eu nunca aprendo?)  
__I've lost all my trust,_

_(Eu perdo toda minha confiança)  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_(Embora eu certamente tenha tentado superar isso)"_

Sempre me senti uma estranha em minha família. De alguma forma, sempre deslocada. Ser uma Black era um peso que eu sabia não poder suportar desde que era pouco mais que um bebê. Uma família sangue-puro, de bruxos e bruxas fortes e talentosos. Eu era apenas comum. Minhas irmãs floresciam, a beldade loura que era Narcissa, aparentemente gentil e delicada, mas capaz de destruir a alma de alguém com poucas palavras ferinas; a beleza irascível de Bellatrix, cabelos negros lustrosos, olhos brilhantes e uma elegância natural, que transbordava dela, sem o menor esforço. A obstinação delas, sua força, sua beleza, seus sucessos, me causavam inveja e me encorajavam a fechar-me ainda mais em mim mesma, por saber que jamais estaria a sua altura. Jamais seria destaque, e jamais conseguiria me importar o suficiente para, sequer, tentar. Em resumo, jamais mereceria ser uma Black.

Eu sabia disso, sabia que seria cobrada, não pela minha família, onde eu, honestamente, não era cobrada, era apenas admitida, mas por mim. Não havia exigências, pois todos sabiam que elas seriam inúteis. Pobre Andie sem talento para se sobressair, com certeza achará alguma utilidade para si mesma. O sentimento de ser menos, de ser inferior, me dominava desde que aprendi a ter sentimentos, encorajada e enlevada que sempre me deixei ser por autocomiseração. Eu simplesmente não achava que fosse uma pessoa para quem valeria a pena alguém dar atenção. Não cobrava nada de ninguém, brincava com minhas irmãs, obedecia minha mãe, coexistia com todos eles, mas existia apenas em meu mundo, onde eu era sozinha, e não havia comparações. Nele, eu poderia escolher quem eu seria a cada dia e a cada fantasia. Essa fuga me trouxe breves instantes de felicidade durante minha infância e, aos poucos, fui involuntariamente afastando-me de minha família. Não física, mas moralmente. Desenvolvi meus próprios parâmetros e, em meus raciocínios, ainda que infantis, me permitia julgá-los e condená-los pelas decisões que tomavam, e com as quais eu discordava. Fossem as conversas aos cochichos que eu escutava pelo buraco da fechadura do escritório de meu pai, fosse a boneca que Bellatrix me tomava pelo prazer de perturbar a irmã mais nova. Rebelava-me internamente, e os condenava, a todos, sem exceções, por todos os meus pequenos fracassos. Aos poucos, criei a noção de que não era eu quem não merecia ser uma Black. Eram os Black que jamais me mereceriam.

Essa noção tão idílica mudou aos meus onze anos de idade. Quando eu fui para a tão sonhada escola de Magia. Quando eu conheci o único Black pelo qual eu realmente desejei viver.

_"Can you still see the heart of me?_

_(Você ainda pode ver o meu coração?)  
__All my agony fades away_

_(Toda minha agonia desaparece)  
when you hold me in your embrace"_

_(quando você me segura em seu abraço)"_

Eu fui para Hogwarts com o coração cheio de expectativas. Bellatrix já estudava lá há alguns anos, assim como dois de nossos primos, Sirius e Regulus. O último era um ano mais velho do que eu era, mal os conhecia de vista, de alguns jantares e outros compromissos de família. Sabia que Sirius estava em Gryffindor, um escândalo para os Black, algo que minha mãe havia comentado por semanas, até um jantar onde meu pai fez com ela se calasse com um olhar e um comentário sobre o fato de que não era possível garantir que todas as filhas deles ficariam na tão digna Slytherin. Uma observação dirigida a mim, com toda a certeza. Foi com olhares consternados que meus pais nos deixaram na estação, com nossos malões, temerosos de que eu fosse selecionada para Hufflepuff ou Gryffindor, pelo simples fato de que eu não demonstrava nenhuma ambição ou força de vontade para grandes realizações. A falta de confiança deles em mim era tão grande e tão clara que me fazia quase sorrir.

Depois de uma espera tensa, com o olhar duro de Bellatrix sobre mim, como se me desafiasse a ousar não ser selecionada para a casa certa, pude me sentar à mesa verde e prata e recebi um raro sorriso de aprovação de minha irmã mais velha. Até mesmo naquela época, eu dispensaria o sorriso. Dispensaria até mesmo a casa e o uniforme. A opinião deles não importava, nem nunca importaria. Eu pertencia a mim, e mais ninguém. Conseguia ser feliz sendo solitária, precisar de outra pessoa era fraqueza, e eu não desejava ser fraca. Nunca havia tido alguém que me fizesse companhia, que me apoiasse, ou mesmo condenasse, e devido a isso, jamais havia sentido falta de tal relação. Mal sabia eu que, naquela mesma noite, isso mudaria.

Foi logo depois do banquete, quando Bellatrix formou a fila de alunos de primeiro ano, como era seu dever de monitora, para nos guiar até o Salão Comunal de nossa casa, que tive o primeiro contato com meus dois primos.

Eu apenas olhava as paredes, escadarias e quadros da escola, sem conseguir esconder meu deslumbramento, quando avistei os dois rapazes morenos, cabelos negros, olhos cinzas, parecendo discutir, próximos à saída do Salão Principal. Notei Bellatrix dirigir um sorriso de escárnio para o mais alto deles, um garoto de seus treze anos de idade, e receber um idêntico de volta, parecendo não se importar com o fato de que a autora do sorriso era mais velha do que ele, ou com o distintivo de monitora que ela carregava. Ele olhou impacientemente para o garoto mais novo, uma outra vez, suspirou e simplesmente deu-lhe as costas, fazendo o garoto menor vir em nossa direção, com um olhar contrafeito. Em seu mal-humor, não notou que eu estava em seu caminho e esbarrou em mim, quase me derrubando. Murmurou desculpas desajeitadamente, e quando, finalmente, olhou meu rosto, abriu um sorriso frio, despido de emoção, e cumprimentou-me, apresentando-se como Regulus Black. Cumprimentei-o de volta e seguimos até o Salão conversando sobre minhas impressões de Hogwarts. Ele parecia cordial e educado, foi a primeira vez em que uma pessoa realmente prestou atenção ao que eu dizia. A primeira vez em que realmente admirei os tão comentados olhos cinzas dos Black, a primeira vez em que notei um garoto como algo diferente de mim. A primeira vez em que desejei não ser mais sozinha.

A companhia dele tornou-se uma constante em minha vida nos meses que se seguiram. Nunca havia me sentido tão confortável na presença de alguém. Sentia-me deslocada em Slytherin, como se todos ali soubessem o quão inadequada eu era para usar o uniforme verde e prata. Com ele ao meu lado, no entanto, eu me sentia segura. Ele era um ano mais velho, mas não se importava de conversar com uma caloura; sentávamos em frente à lareira do nosso Salão Comunal sem janelas e apreciávamos a companhia um do outro com uma felicidade infantil por, finalmente, encontrar alguém que nos compreendesse.

Semanas depois que começamos a conviver, eu já julgava compreender o relacionamento dele com o irmão, Sirius. Era uma raiva, profunda e velada, algo que ele lutava para esconder e que guardava apenas para si, mas que era possível notar em seus olhos, a cada vez que os dois se encontravam. Raiva por ver Sirius desprezar ele e o resto de sua família, por ver o irmão mais velho ser o mais irresponsável, raiva por Sirius ter jogado em seus ombros o peso de ter que ser perfeito, sem falhas, para compensar a imensa quantidade destas que ele fazia questão de ostentar.

Dizem que existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. Eu e Regulus éramos, na verdade, imagens opostas refletidas em um espelho. Tínhamos visões diametralmente opostas sobre todos os princípios básicos, sobre as pessoas em geral e em particular. E, por isso, nos complementávamos. Eu teria sido a irmã perfeita para Sirius, alguém que aprendi a admirar já nos primeiros dias de escola. Era tão despreocupada com as convenções quanto ele, e admirava a forma desleixada e divertida com que ele levava sua própria vida. Regulus teria sido o irmão perfeito para as minhas das irmãs. Uma pessoa em busca da perfeição em cada ato e que valorizaria cada gesto que elas tinham de uma maneira que eu jamais seria capaz. Tínhamos papéis invertidos na comédia da vida e isso nos atraiu um para o outro como imãs. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente em nossas vidas, se não fosse aquele verão.

Minhas primeiras férias depois de ir para a escola. Retornaria para casa com Bellatrix, para as festas, os jantares, as futilidades das quais eu julgava estar longe. Afinal, eu não faria falta lá, poderia ficar na escola e, então, não seria repreendida por não saber me portar, ou, exatamente por conseguir me portar bem, ser ignorada antes, durante e depois de cada uma das importantes ocasiões que se davam nesta época. Não havia possibilidade, no entanto, de que eu ficasse em Hogwarts e eu arrumei minhas malas, resignada com o fato de que, por mais que eu argumentasse, tinha apenas doze anos e jamais conseguiria vencer uma discussão direta com minha mãe ou meu pai.

Retornar à mansão depois de um período de um ano de liberdade total fez com que eu me sentisse acorrentada àquela situação, como se fosse sufocar. Nunca três meses demorariam mais a passar, em minha opinião. Afastar-me de tudo que já me era tão familiar pareceu provação dura demais para mim e tudo que eu desejava era ser deixada em paz por todos eles. Narcissa que implorava que eu contasse como era Hogwarts, Bellatrix que não cessava de me importunar com pequenos deslizes ou gafes que havia cometido durante meus primeiros dias. Estranhamente, meus pais pareciam, finalmente, notar minha existência. Minha mãe me levou para comprar vestidos novos, apenas nós duas, apesar dos protestos de Narcissa, meu pai até mesmo havia pedido minha opinião sobre algumas coisas sem maior importância, mas, para alguém que havia sido relegada a um terceiro plano, desde muito cedo, toda aquela atenção era intrigante. Diferente do que eu imaginava que sentiria, não estava lisonjeada ou feliz com a atenção deles. Sentia-me curiosa, desconfiada. O que fazia com que eles me tratassem assim, como se, repentinamente, eu fizesse parte da família?

A resposta às minhas questões veio durante um jantar em família, um mês antes de nossas férias acabarem. Todos sentados à mesa, aguardando Bellatrix, que se demorava mais do que nunca ao banho. Eu, impaciente para poder terminar a refeição e retornar ao meu quarto, onde pretendia escrever uma carta ao único amigo que pensava ter. Com muitos minutos de atraso, minha irmã chegou, finalmente, à sala de jantar, carregando um pacote singelo, mas bonito, em suas mãos. Seu olhar transbordava de malícia e, quando ela sorriu diretamente para mim, senti arrepios percorrerem minha espinha. Bella sorrindo daquela maneira jamais havia significado algo de bom para qualquer um, que não ela mesma. Ela me estendeu o embrulho e eu, intrigada, o peguei. Minha mãe nos alertou de que era hora do jantar, qualquer coisa poderia esperar, mas Bella retrucou que aquilo era especial. O tal presente merecia ser aberto à mesa, à vista de todos. Falava, sorria e servia-se de vinho, enquanto os elfos colocavam comida em nossos pratos. Estarrecida pela reação de minha irmã, encarei o pacote em minhas mãos, enquanto meu pai, distraído, comentava que não havia comprado nada com uma embalagem daquelas. Ergui um olhar interrogador para a adolescente morena e ela apenas respondeu, ainda sorrindo, com voz fria, que aquele era o presente que meu amado havia me enviado. Corando violentamente, abri o pacote, ainda sem me dar conta do que ela poderia estar falando. Dentro de uma delicada caixa, havia um bonito colar, simples, uma pequena ninfa como pingente, em um cordão fino de prata. Observei o objeto por alguns instantes, enlevada, até ouvir o riso de escárnio de Bellatrix. Ria e dizia que Regulus era mais bobo do que ela havia imaginado, por perder tempo com uma deslocada como eu. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e, sem ao menos pedir licença, levantei da mesa e corri para a sala de música de nossa casa, meu único local de paz, o lugar aonde nenhum deles ia, por não apreciarem música. A sala era mantida apenas por questões estéticas, era um local neutro, sem que eles tivessem transferido sua energia perturbadora para lá, e era lá que era meu refúgio, meu esconderijo. Sentei-me ao piano, enquanto lágrimas quentes e indesejadas continuavam a rolar pelo meu rosto. Secava-as com impaciência e tentava conter a raiva por ter sido tão exposta por minha irmã; raiva dela, por ter usado de minha fraqueza; de mim, por ter me deixado abrir para que me ferissem. Lágrimas de frustração por não conseguir ter, nem ao menos uma amizade sincera, sem que usassem isso contra mim.

Ouvi a porta se abrir e minha mãe entrou com passos leves e, pela primeira vez em anos, me abraçou e me aninhou, e eu permiti, por alguns segundo, viver a ilusão de que ela realmente estava ali para me consolar. De fato, uma ilusão. Tão frágil quanto o cristal mais fino, uma mágica tão sensível que se desfez no segundo em que ouvi sua voz. Ela falava, não para me defender contra a maldade de minha irmã, não para apaziguar meus sentimentos infantis de rejeição e inadequação. Ela falava para dizer que, finalmente, eu estava agindo de acordo com o que esperavam de mim. Que, pela primeira vez, tornava-me digna de ser uma Black. Dizia que me aproximar de Regulus seria ótimo para meu futuro e da nossa família. Aprovava minha amizade com tanto entusiasmo quanto meu pai aprovava medidas anti-trouxas e transações comerciais bem sucedidas.

Nunca senti tanto nojo de minha família, de meu sangue e meu nome, quanto naquele momento. Aquela família com a qual eu havia sido amaldiçoada, e que transformava tudo em benefício próprio, aonde os fracos, ou mesmo os comuns, eram desprezados por inadequados, onde uma simples amizade, a única que eu realmente tinha, era transformada em proveito. Minha mãe conseguiu, naquela noite, transformar meu maior conforto em minha maior frustração. Quando pensei que havia me libertado das garras de minha família, por ser inadequada demais, me vi enredada por eles uma vez mais, por ter feito algo espontaneamente.

Naquela noite, me arrependi de minha amizade com Regulus e jurei, infantilmente, jamais falar com ele de novo. Queria distância. Queria desprezo. Queria ser a Black renegada, queria ser a pária entre eles todos. Queria ser rejeitada de forma completa por todos aqueles que me rejeitavam pouco a pouco. E se minha amizade com meu primo era o preço a se pagar, eu pagaria. Ao menos, assim eu pensava.

_"Don't tear me down for all I need _

_(Não me destrua, pois tudo que eu preciso)  
Make my heart a better place_

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor)  
Give me something I can believe_

_(Me dê algo que eu possa acreditar)  
Don't tear me down_

_(Não me destrua)  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_(Você abriu a porta, não a deixe fechar)"_

Meu afastamento de Regulus não foi dificultado por ele, muito pelo contrário. Parecia que, durante as férias de verão, ele também havia repensado as proporções de nossa amizade, como o fato de ele estar tão próximo da única das "garotas Black" que não era digna de elogios, como o resto da família. Eu supus que meu primo não quisesse manchar sua imagem de perfeição perante seus pais com minha companhia e, por isso, me fiz contente com nosso afastamento. Ambos cumpríamos nossos objetivos e, por um certo período, eu fui mais uma vez sozinha e fingia não sentir falta da companhia ou das conversas dele. Sozinha eu era forte. Eu pensava que não precisava de ninguém.

O único fato digno de menção, durante meu segundo ano na escola, foi a amizade mais duradoura que tive, durante toda a minha vida. Eu era uma aluna mediana em grande parte das matérias, nada de destaque, nada de fracassos retumbantes, exatamente como em todo o resto de minhas ações. Herbologia, no entanto, era algo que fugia a esta regra. Minha inaptidão para este assunto era gritante e eu, em certa ocasião, recebi uma detenção por pura inépcia. Felizmente, estas aulas eram tidas em conjunto com HufflePuff e eu não fui a única a receber punição por ser incapaz de reenvasar uma mandrágora de forma correta. Ted Tonks foi meu companheiro naquela noite e nos tornamos amigos instantaneamente. O rapaz de cabelos claros, que caíam sobre os olhos, tinha o olhar mais doce que eu jamais havia visto. Ted era gentil, educado, preocupado em ajudar seus amigos e as pessoas de quem gostava. Não media esforços para ser agradável. Ted ria. Ria de tudo, de si mesmo e dos outros, ria de seus fracassos e de seus sucessos, era capaz de superar os mais difíceis obstáculos com um doce sorriso nos lábios e era honesto em cada uma de suas emoções. Para mim, que havia crescido em um mundo onde sorrisos frios, acenos de cabeça e leves esticadas de lábios eram o máximo de cordialidade que se conseguia, ou que era permitido se ter, encontrar alguém tão aberto, tão puro, foi algo que considerei um milagre. Em uma das muitas conversas que tivemos naquele ano, Ted me ensinou a rir. Ted era feliz e, mesmo que eu não quisesse, a felicidade dele me contagiava, e me fazia mais leve também. Havia momentos em que eu quase esquecia quem era e me sentia apenas mais uma garota normal. Eu tentava me convencer que Regulus era apenas um amigo do passado e quase acreditei nisso. Quase.

Minha irmã mais velha, por aquela época, andava com um grupo que todos sabiam serem partidários do bruxo que estava em ascensão. Um homem que parecia frio e disposto a tudo em nome do poder, que se auto denominava Lorde e que começava a espalhar terror por toda a comunidade mágica inglesa. Bellatrix dizia, para quem quisesse ouvir, que o apoiava, e Regulus não demorou a estabelecer amizade com vários deles. Meu coração doía quando os via juntos, mas eu me dizia que deveria esquecer, e assim eu tentei fazer.

Aquelas férias foram ainda piores do que as anteriores. Bellatrix e sua língua ferina haviam delatado a minha amizade com um sangue ruim para meus pais, de modo que recebi uma repreensão tão pesada quando cheguei em casa, que fiquei por duas semanas de castigo em meu próprio quarto, sem sair nem ao menos para as refeições. Mal imaginavam meus pais que isso, para mim, nada mais era que uma imensa recompensa. Detestava a companhia deles, detestava a maneira como eles não pareciam notar que eu existia, a não ser para apontar minhas falhas.

Foram três meses passados em meu refúgio secreto, minha sala de música, que jamais era utilizada para o fim que se propunha, foi onde recebi as cartas camufladas de Ted, e foi lá que, finalmente, tive contato amigável com ao menos uma de minhas irmãs. Cissy me fazia companhia nas tardes de chuva, ou dias muito quentes. Tinha a capacidade de ficar longas horas em silêncio e estabelecemos uma cumplicidade que eu jamais sonhei possível. Ela sabia que as cartas que eu recebia eram de um nascido trouxa, torcia o nariz a cada vez que as via, mas me respeitava e isso fez com que meu respeito por ela crescesse também. Não éramos melhores amigas, jamais seríamos, mas saber que alguém naquela casa tomava conhecimento de minha existência, já me deixava mais leve e tornava os dias mais suportáveis.

O último ano de Bella, e o primeiro ano de Cissy, em Hogwarts, foi marcado pelas conquistas, cada vez mais alarmantes, do tal Lorde. Bellatrix passava pela escola como se soubesse de coisas que nós, meros alunos mortais, desconhecíamos, e por mais de uma vez, a própria Cissy irritou-se com ela. Quanto a mim, minha irmã mais velha apenas me ignorava e, se dizia algo, era apenas para afirmar que algum dia, num futuro não muito distante, eu me arrependeria de ser tão próxima de gente tão baixa. Eu observava Regulus de longe e via, agora mais do que em qualquer outro momento no passado, a raiva dele pelo irmão crescer a proporções absurdas. Era tão velado, no entanto, tão calado, que eu tinha absoluta certeza que ninguém mais percebia. Nem mesmo Sirius. Meu primo crescia em meu conceito a cada dia. Ele e seus inseparáveis amigos pregavam pela escola que as crenças absurdas do tal mago das trevas eram dignas de pena, que eles todos lutariam contra ele, se fosse necessário. Abominavam as artes das trevas nas mesmas proporções que Bellatrix as idolatrava.

Eu observava Regulus de longe e sentia que, de alguma forma, jamais seríamos próximos novamente. Meu coração doía com isso e eu tentava compensar o fato com minha amizade com Ted e minha cumplicidade com Narcissa, mas nada preenchia o vazio que ele havia deixado. Eu tentava ignorar este sentimento e, em grande parte das vezes, obtinha sucesso. As únicas exceções eram quando eu ficava sozinha. Em silêncio. Minha mente pregava peças e eu me permitia sentir saudades da companhia dele e de nossas conversas, do sentimento de estar completa ao lado dele.

Ironicamente, foram graças aos meus problemas em Astronomia que Regulus entrou em minha vida novamente.

Já passava da meia noite, já no fim de outubro, e eu continuava no Salão Comunal, tentando resolver os problemas de um trabalho que deveria ser entregue no dia seguinte. Folhas e mais folhas cheias de cálculos errados transbordavam a minha frente e eu, exasperada, apenas admirava a nova lista de cálculos, nomes e posições que havia acabado de concluir e que, ao menos para mim, não faziam sentido algum. Ouvi passos na escada e, instantes depois, Regulus estava parado ao pé dela, parecendo incrivelmente bonito em seu roupão preto e rosto pálido, destacando os olhos cinzas. Ele veio até minha mesa, sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou o livro de onde eu tirava meus exercícios. Com a maior calma que eu já havia presenciado, ele começou a dissertar sobre meu trabalho e tudo parecia mais fácil quando saído da boca dele. Sem me perguntar se eu queria ajuda, terminou o trabalho comigo em pouco mais de vinte minutos. Ele me desejou boa noite e subiu para seu quarto, enquanto eu subia para o meu. Meu coração estava leve e eu sorria, sem nem ao menos saber o porquê. Regulus estava de volta em minha vida e eu era feliz.

Daquele dia em diante, voltamos a nos falar, não com tanta freqüência quanto antes e, por razões que nenhum de nós jamais esclareceu, apenas quando estávamos a sós. Ninguém sabia de nossa recém reatada amizade e isso cabia a nós dois perfeitamente.

Ele continuava a ser o modelo e filho perfeito, eu continuava a ser o projeto de pária que andava com sangue ruins.

_"I'm here on the edge again_

_(Eu estou aqui na beira de novo)_

_I wish I could let it go_

_(Eu queria poder esquecer)_

_I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around_

_(Eu sei que eu estou a apenas um passo de superar isso)_

_Can you still see the heart of me? _

_(Você ainda pode ver o meu coração?)_

_All my agony fades away_

_(Toda minha agonia desaparece)_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_(Quando você me abraça)"_

O tempo passa rápido quando estamos felizes e assim aconteceu comigo. Mal meu ano havia começado, já era hora novamente de retornar à casa de meus pais, desta vez com a promessa de que meus dois maiores amigos corresponder-se-iam comigo. A habitual rotina de permanecer sozinha na sala de música já era uma constante em minha vida, embora, desta vez, eu estivesse contente com isso. O próprio ambiente da casa estava mais leve, sem a presença dominante de Bella entre nós. As corujas de Regulus e Ted revezavam-se naquela sala e nossas cartas eram rapidamente respondidas. Os olhos de Cissy brilhavam de divertimento a cada vez que a coruja de nosso primo entrava pela janela e deixava uma carta cair em meu colo. Minha irmã mais nova era perspicaz, mas, para meu benefício, também era discreta.

Voltamos para Hogwarts apenas eu e Cissy daquela vez. Bella havia se formado e morava agora em Londres. Iria ficar noiva de seu namorado de escola, Rodolphus Lestrange, em breve, e parecia ter concretizado seu sonho de tornar-se parte do exército do tal Lorde Voldemort. A maneira como meus pais e todos os de suas relações, exaltavam o poder de tal homem, foi a única coisa que obscureceu o que poderiam ter sido férias felizes. Até mesmo Narcissa arrepiava-se ao ouvir falar dele. Seu nome, agora, já não era mais pronunciado em voz alta, tão grande o temor que ele inspirava. E era uma pessoa assim que era o ídolo de minha própria irmã.

A chegada na escola me trouxe alegrias e aquele teria sido um ano perfeito se não fossem os constantes comentários sobre uma guerra que não demoraria a chegar. O medo tornou-se um companheiro de todos os dias, a antecipação os terrores da guerra tirava meu sono. Com Ted, conversava livremente, concordávamos em todos os pontos e nossos temores eram os mesmos. Com Regulus, jamais toquei em tal assunto. Entre nós, havia apenas Hogwarts, nossas impressões sobre livros, artigos, nossas opiniões sobre as pessoas, havia nossas almas em equilíbrio e nossa razão em desacordo. Nunca falamos sobre a guerra, sobre Voldemort, sobre o fato de que meu melhor amigo era um nascido trouxa e que ele andava com um grupo que prometia engrossar as fileiras do Lorde. Eu evitava essa conversa propositalmente. Não queria saber o que ele pensava, não queria saber suas opiniões. Aquela era a parte da vida de Regulus que eu não faria parte, nunca, por mais tempo que permanecêssemos juntos. O ano passava, as tensões eram crescentes, Regulus preparava-se para os NOM's, Narcissa, com apenas doze anos, havia encantado um rapaz sextanista, Lucius Malfoy, e começado a namorá-lo, com a permissão de nossos pais. Afinal, ele era um sangue puro, de família tradicional.

Nossas férias de verão teriam sido iguais às anteriores, a não ser pelo fato de que a guerra foi abertamente declarada no fim de Junho. O mundo bruxo estava em guerra, nenhum lugar era seguro, se você não tivesse a origem correta. Era o caos que se instaurara em nossa comunidade, os tempos nunca fora mais negros, e minha família comprazia-se com o fato.

A volta a Hogwarts foi um alívio para mim, embora o ano dentro do castelo prometesse ser o mais sombrio de todos. Os rumores dos horrores da guerra circulavam livremente, pais preocupados exigiam que seus filhos escrevessem todos os dias e meu coração dilacerava-se, pela primeira vez em minha vida, de medo. Não por mim, eu era, apesar de não gostar do fato, uma sangue puro, de uma família inteiramente partidária das idéias de Voldemort, mas por Ted e Regulus. O primeiro, por razões óbvias: ele era um nascido trouxa no meio da guerra, era um alvo assim que saísse dos muros do castelo. Ele me assegurava, no entanto, que nada de mal aconteceria com ele, que ele evitaria qualquer lugar perigoso e eu, aos poucos, deixei o pânico inicial esvaecer. Quanto a Regulus, no entanto, jamais consegui me desinquietar.

Durante o verão, Sirius havia fugido da casa dos pais, sem ao menos ter completado a maioridade legal bruxa, e refugiado-se na casa dos Potter, uma família sangue puro, mas traidora do sangue. O escândalo abalou as estruturas emocionais da nossa família, e foi assunto de minha mãe por semanas. Com este fato, a sede de Regulus por tornar-se o melhor e mais perfeito herdeiro já existente parecia ter redobrado e eu temia que ele se juntasse aos então denominados "Comensais da Morte" depois que se formasse. Nunca tive coragem de tocar neste assunto com ele, no entanto. Fazia parte de nossa área restrita e eu respeitaria a decisão que ele tomasse. Afinal, eu nada mais era do que uma amiga.

O Natal chegou e, pela primeira vez em minha vida, desobedeci a uma ordem direta de meus pais, e permaneci em Hogwarts para as festas. Não me apetecia ir para aquela casa que eu abominava, e ter que agüentar jantares e reuniões, onde tudo que se falava era da idolatria em massa a um homem que, na minha opinião, não passava de um lunático. A grande maioria dos alunos, no entanto, mal podia esperar para fazer as malas e voltar para o seio de suas famílias. Pela lotação do trem, imaginei que seria apenas eu, sozinha nas masmorras. Estava enganada. Os pais de meus primos haviam se retirado da Inglaterra, para deixar que o escândalo da fuga de Sirius passasse, e ainda não haviam retornado. No primeiro dia de férias, descobri que seríamos apenas eu e Regulus, por três semanas. Ficávamos nas masmorras e não nos aventurávamos a ir a nenhum outro lugar, que não o salão principal, durante as refeições. Passávamos horas conversando sobre nenhum assunto importante, e estranhos silêncios estabeleciam-se entre nós, e nós não sabíamos como quebrá-los e nem, ao menos, se queríamos que fosse quebrado.

_"Don't tear me down for all I need_

_(Não me destrua, pois tudo que eu preciso)_

_Make my heart a better place, give something I can believe_

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor, me dê algo que eu possa acreditar)_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_(Não destrua o que sobrou de mim)_

_Make my heart a better place_

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor)"_

A manhã do dia de Natal chegou com muita neve e frio, a paisagem branca iluminava os jardins de Hogwarts e eu cheguei ao Salão Comunal para encontrar três presentes à minha espera. Ao que parecia, a minha ausência física na casa de meus pais havia anulado por completo a lembrança da minha existência da mente eles, uma vez que o primeiro pacote que eu abri continha um livro de romances trouxas, dado por Ted, o segundo era um vestido belíssimo, algo que jamais usaria, dado por Cissy, mas a intenção já me fez feliz. O terceiro, era um pacote imaculadamente branco. De dentro dele, retirei uma linda pintura de uma ninfa da floresta. A bela criatura escondia-se entre as árvores da floresta de tinta que habitava e seus longos cabelos, castanhos e lisos, ondulavam ao vento. Fiquei mirando o quadro, fascinada, por longos minutos, e nem mesmo percebi que Regulus aproximava-se de mim pelas costas. Colocou-se muito próximo a mim, e começou a falar sobre as criaturas que tanto o encantavam. Explicou-me que as ninfas eram diretamente ligadas ao elemento a que pertenciam, que não eram imortais, mas que jamais envelheciam, e que havia lendas, até mesmo entre os trouxas, de deuses que haviam se apaixonado por elas, tal era sua beleza e encanto.

A voz dele, tão próxima de mim, causava arrepios em minha nuca. Um som rouco, baixo, que me fez fechar os olhos e ficar apenas a escutá-lo, sem realmente perceber o que ele dizia. Deixei meus sentidos absorverem cada sentimento e o perfume que exalava dele, sue cheiro era amadeirado, seu perfume era exatamente como sua essência, imperceptível se estivesse em meio a outros, inesquecível, se estivesse sozinho. Sutil e marcante, perturbador e discreto. Fechei meus olhos e mal me dei conta de que ele já não falava, mas me observava, com os olhos fixos em meu rosto de olhos fechados. Quando os reabri, encontrei seu olhar e, uma vez mais, tive certeza de éramos reflexos em um espelho. O que eu via em seu olhar não era a costumeira frieza ou astúcia que ele sempre apresentava. Era paixão, na sua forma mais pura. E sabia que ele via em minhas íris cinzas exatamente o que eu via nas dele.

O quadro que eu ainda segurava foi largado, esquecido no chão quando ele me beijou, pela primeira vez. Não era um beijo contido, ou calmo. Era exigente possessivo, era um beijo aberto no qual ele deixou transparecer tudo que ele realmente sentia. Ver a pessoa reservada que ele era, sempre contido e frio, abrir-se para mim, e só para mim, de tal maneira, me deixou estonteante de alegria, e não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, que não me abrir por completo para ele também.

Foi nas masmorras frias e sem janelas da casa de Slytherin, o lugar que eu sempre pensei que detestaria, que eu, pela primeira vez, me senti realmente em casa. Pois eu estava entre os braços de Regulus, e, naquele momento, eu tive certeza de que estava apaixonada por ele, de que eu o amava, e de que aquele era o lugar certo para mim. Ao lado dele, para sempre. E realmente teria ficado. Se ele não fosse um Black, e não representasse tudo que eu queria negar.

O resto das férias foi aproveitado por nós, mais uma vez em frente às lareiras, nosso lugar favorito. Passávamos horas sem nos falar, mas o silêncio já não nos perturbava. Tudo que precisava ser dito, era falado por nossos atos. Nossas almas se completavam e nossa razão foi esquecida.

Quando o período de Natal e festas acabou, e o resto da escola mais uma vez invadiu nosso paraíso, estabelecemos um acordo infantil de não contarmos a ninguém sobre nosso relacionamento. Nossa desculpa tola e frágil era de que tudo que era escondido e secreto era mais divertido, tinha mais graça, durava mais. Eu sabia, no entanto, que ele não desejava expor sua imagem aos danos que um relacionamento com alguém como eu causaria e sempre supus que ele também tinha certeza de que eu jamais assumiria um relacionamento com ele, não quando passara os últimos cinco anos tentando negar que era uma Black e fazendo tudo que podia para me desvincular de todas as imagens que nosso nome provocava. Ambos alcançamos nossos objetivos, nossas visões eram tão acentuadamente opostas que seus extremos se tocavam e conseguíamos chegar aos nosso objetivos tão distintos, usando os mesmos meios. Eu passei a usar o colar que ganhara nas férias de meu primeiro ano, e jurei nunca mais tirá-lo.

A única pessoa a saber de nossa relação foi Ted. Quando lhe contei, foi a única vez que vi uma sombra de tristeza passar por seus olhos e eu, Àquela época, nem imaginei o porquê. Narcissa tinha grandes desconfianças também, ma jamais me procurou para confirmar suas suspeitas, nossa cumplicidade ultrapassava as palavras e ela nos ajudava discretamente, mesmo fingindo não saber que o fazia.

Meus quinto e sexto anos em Hogwarts foram tranqüilos, na medida do possível, já que uma guerra desenrolava-se lá fora. Quando a formatura de Regulus chegou, eu fiquei mais triste do que imaginei que seria humanamente possível. Era nosso grande teste, afinal. No dia de nossa partida de volta para casa, ele me jurou que eu era a mulher da vida dele. Havia sido sua primeira e seria sua única. Ele imaginava que as lágrimas em meus olhos eram de saudade antecipada pela nossa separação. Algumas delas realmente eram, as outras, em sua maioria, eram porque eu o estava perdendo. Havia partes da vida dele que eu sabia que jamais acessaria, e agora eu o perdia para todas elas. Eu o perdia para o mundo, para a guerra e, meu coração dizia, para Voldemort.

Meu último ano de escola foi, ao que me lembro, vazio. Eu sentia saudade de Regulus como se ele fosse uma parte de mim mesma que eu houvesse deixado para trás. A ausência dele doía e eu sangrava. Foi naquela época que desenvolvi o terrível hábito de passar noites e mais noites acordada, sem saber o que pensar e sem conseguir dormir ou descansar. Queria saber onde ele estava, o que estaria fazendo, mas em suas cartas tudo que ele reafirmava, com cada vez mais veemência, era que quando eu me formasse e aquela guerra acabasse, nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre, que ele me amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Havia tanto medo por trás daquelas palavras, tanto desespero em me reassegurar do amor dele, que eu não podia evitar sentir que ele, onde quer que estivesse, estava sofrendo mais do que nunca.

Nos vimos uma única vez, durante todo aquele período letivo, uma visita a Hogsmead, próximo à Páscoa. Escondidos às margens da pequena vila, eu corri para os braços dele, e foi com a sensação de ter meu coração despedaçado, que vi tatuada a fogo em seu pulso a marca negra, símbolo dos mais fiéis seguidores de Voldemort. Eu soube, antes mesmo que ele me contasse, que havia sido com a ajuda de Bellatrix que ele havia conseguido penetrar tão fundo nos círculos do Lorde. Minha própria irmã havia assinado a sentença de morte do homem que eu amava, e eu tinha certeza de que ela ficaria imensamente satisfeita com isso, se soubesse do fato.

Minha insônia apenas piorava conforme o ano passava. Ted preocupava-se comigo, assim como Narcissa. Eu ficava mais pálida e insone a cada dia e nada aliviaria o peso eterno que habitava meu coração.

_"I tried many times, but nothing was real_

_(Eu tentei muitas vezes, mas nada era real) _

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

_(Faça desaparecer, não me destrua)_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_(Eu quero acreditar que isso é real)_

_Save from my fear, don't tear me down_

_(Salve-me de meu medo, não me destrua)_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_(Não me destrua, pois tudo que eu preciso)_

_Make my heart a better palce_

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor)_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_(Não me destrua, pois tudo que eu preciso)_

_Make my heart a better place, give something I can believe_

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor, me dê algo que eu possa acreditar)" _

Depois de minha formatura, eu não tive outra opção que não voltar para a casa de meus pais. Aquela época de guerras, não era seguro para eu ficar sozinha e eu me vi presa, uma vez mais, naquele lugar de onde tentava, desde que podia me lembrar, escapar.Por semanas, eu tive mais notícias sobre a maldita guerra do que jamais havia desejado. A união de Regulus aos Comensais era motivo de orgulho para seus pais e Bellatrix aparecia algumas vezes, para visitar nossos pais e vangloriar-se do fato de que era uma das favoritas de seu Lorde. As cartas de meu primo continuavam vazias de informações sobre o que ele fazia ou como estava, e cada vez menos freqüentes, porém, mais longas. Foi com certa dose de surpresa que recebi um bilhete curto e quase incoerente dele, pedindo que eu fosse, imediatamente, até o lugar onde ele agora residia, em Londres. A falta de qualquer informação adicional ou mesmo de alguma frase explicativa na nota me deixou mais nervosa do que uma longa explicação teria feito, e, pela primeira vez, desde que consegui me lembrar, fiquei feliz com o fato de que meus pais jamais sabiam se eu estava viva ou morta, contanto que eu não os importunasse. Afinal, eles não tinham tempo a perder com a filha sem talento.

Quando cheguei ao pequeno e mal iluminado apartamento, fui recebida com um beijo sôfrego e um abraço que parecia querer sugar minha alma. Regulus estava pálido, mais magro, e em seu olhar havia tanto medo, tanto sofrimento, que não me pareceu possível que alguém conseguisse sobreviver daquela maneira. A presença dele dispensava palavras e eu me deixei ficar em seus braços, enquanto via lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto que eu tanto adorava. Eu o via desmoronar e, uma vez mais, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ele não quis me dizer o que estava fazendo, na única vez em que perguntei, mas eu sentia, misturada a essência que ele sempre exalava, cheiro de sangue, e eu temi pelo homem que eu amava. Ele não nascera para aquela vida. Ele era frio, calculista, inteligente e sagaz, mas não era um assassino, ele não era como minha irmã.

Eu permaneci no apartamento dele por aquela noite toda e nós mal nos falamos. A presença dele, tão próxima a mim, dispensava qualquer palavra. Na manhã seguinte, quando eu acordei, ele já não estava lá. Mais uma vez, apenas uma carta, onde ele dizia que tinha tarefas a cumprir, mas que me amava, que eu era única e sempre seria.

Voltei ao meu quarto horas depois, e minha insônia nunca foi pior do que naquelas primeiras duas semanas depois de nosso reencontro. O único conforto que eu encontrava era desabafar nas longas cartas que escrevia a Ted, e nas suas respostas sempre animadoras, ainda que vazias de esperanças. Fui algumas vezes a Londres visitar meu grande amigo, que agora trabalhava em uma loja de poções, e sempre voltava dessas visitas um pouco melhor, mas minha pseudo-alegria não durava mais do que cinco minutos dentro daquela casa para onde eu sempre tinha de retornar.

Aos poucos, meus hábitos mudaram. A insônia deu lugar a uma sonolência quase incontrolável. Eu, que passava noites e noites em claro, agora dormia tardes inteiras, sentada na poltrona da minha sala de música. Enjôos tornaram-se uma constante e, pouco mais de um mês depois, eu me de conta do óbvio. Eu estava grávida.

O sentimento que me dominou foi uma fusão de alegria avassaladora e medo incontrolável. O que seria de uma criança nascida de pessoas como eu e Regulus? Eu tinha medo de que ele quisesse criá-la como havia sido criado, que decidisse transformá-la em sua concretização de Black perfeita, uma criança duplamente pura, puramente Black.

Meus medos se provaram infundados, no entanto, assim que consegui contar a notícia a Regulus. Eu enviei uma carta dizendo que precisava vê-lo com urgência e ele apareceu em minha própria casa durante a tarde. Foi em meu refúgio que lhe dei a notícia e eu vi ele sorrir genuinamente pela única vez em sua vida, durante todo o tempo em que o conheci. Ele me abraçou e me jurou que sairíamos da Inglaterra. Ele não queria ter uma filha em meio àquela loucura. Prometeu-me que fugiríamos, se fosse necessário, e eu percebi alívio também em suas palavras, além de felicidade. Ele também queria sair dali, ele também não agüentava mais a própria vida que levava. Eu descobri naquele momento que não éramos tão opostos quanto parecíamos.

Durante horas ele divagou sobre o futuro de nossa filha, insistia que seria uma menina, me fez jurar que colocaria o nome da criança de Ninfadora, em homenagem às suas adoradas ninfas e me confessou que o motivo de gostar tanto delas, era que eu sempre havia lhe lembrado uma.

Foi com o coração mais leve que o vi partir. Partir para sempre, para nuca mais voltar. Servir ao lorde das Trevas era algo para a vida toda, não havia escapatória. Os planos de fuga de Regulus foram descobertos e ele foi morto a sangue frio, não houve desculpas que demovessem Voldemort de sua decisão. Ele não perdoava, pois não sabia amar.

Quem me deu a notícia foi a própria Bellatrix que, de alguma maneira, soube que o primo planejava fugir e tentou adverti-lo do perigo de sua ação. Regulus não quis escutá-la, dizia que tinha motivos importantes e vitais para querer sair daquela guerra. Pela primeira vez, eu pude realmente comprovar que minha irmã era humana. Ela chorou pela morte dele, e se culpou, ainda que pouco, por ser indiretamente responsável por tudo que aconteceu.

A tristeza dela, no entanto, não me comoveu. A minha era muito maior. Era tão intensa, na verdade, que eu mal tinha forças para me mover. Queria sumir e desaparecer da face da terra. Eu estava vazia, por não ter conseguido proteger a pessoa que eu mais amava neste mundo. Estava vazia porque havia amado e, naqueles dias que se seguiram à morte de Regulus, eu tive certeza de que o amor realmente nos enfraquece, afinal.

A única coisa que me tirou de meu torpor foi a criança que começou a se mexer dentro de meu ventre. Meu medo de que ela se tornasse como Regulus ou Bellatrix, ou mesmo como eu, quando crescesse. Qual seria o destino da menina que cresceria dentro das duas mansões Black? Uma criança de sangue puro, uma criança criada nos meio da guerra? Eu não queria aquele futuro para minha filha. E foi por isso que escrevi a Ted, aproveitando-me do sentimento que eu sabia que ele nutria por mim.

Mal ficou sabendo da situação, ele me pediu em casamento e, três dias depois do envio de minha carta, eu fugia da casa dos meus pais, para casar-me com um sangue ruim. Finalmente eu era o que sempre havia sonhado ser. A Black renegada, a que fora riscada das árvores genealógicas da família, a que era amiga dos sangue ruins, a que jamais seria mencionada às gerações futuras. Mal sabiam eles que eu era a Black que carregava a continuação mais pura de sua linhagem.

Meu casamento se deu entre eu, Ted e duas testemunhas, homens que eram chefes dele, na loja onde trabalhava. Eu nem ao menos usei um vestido de noiva. Casei-me com o vestido que Cissy havia me dado, e não me lembro de ter conseguido dar um único sorriso durante toda a cerimônia. Por toda a minha gravidez, Ted foi meu porto seguro. A pessoa que estava ao meu lado nas noites insones, que cuidava de mim quando eu passava mal, que suportou minhas crises e minha apatia, por quase nove meses.

Eu me sentia oca, vazia e sem razão para viver. Minha tristeza era tão intensa que eu pensava, por vezes, conseguir vê-la, pairando a meu lado.

_"Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_(não me destrua, o que sobrou de mim)_

_Make my heart a beter place_

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor)_

_Make my heart a better place._

_(Faça de meu coração um lugar melhor)"_

Foi no nascimento de minha filha, uma menina, exatamente como Regulus havia previsto, que eu reencontrei forças para sobreviver. Ver o rosto dela, tão pequena e delicada, adormecida, me fez querer transformar o pequeno apartamento em que morávamos em um lar. Fez com que eu quisesse ver Ted feliz, fez com que eu acordasse, finalmente, do limbo onde eu havia estado.

Minha pequena Ninfadora dorme agora, no berço. Uma menina tão especial, portadora de um dom tão raro, que seria, certamente, idolatrada em minha família. Enquanto ela ressona, ou faz pequenos movimentos ou leves espirros, vejo traços de seu rosto se modificarem, e eu sorrio.

A mais pura das Black jamais saberá que seu pai fora um Comensal. A mais pura das Black terá certeza, durante toda a vida, de que é filha de um nascido trouxa. A mais pura das Black será uma criança amada que não terá peso algum sobre seus ombros e nem expectativas a serem correspondidas. E isso diminui, quase completamente, o meu vazio. Tenho ao meu lado um homem que me ama, e minha afeição e carinho por ele beiram, também, o amor. Meus planos e sonhos foram concretizados, eu não tenho mais cobranças, sou apenas Andrômeda Tonks, uma mulher mais feliz e despreocupada do que jamais sonhei que poderia ser.

A mágoa e a dor que ainda habitam meu coração permanecem escondidas e só ressurgem em minhas noites insones, quando as lembranças de tudo que vivi ao lado do único homem por quem fui verdadeiramente apaixonada ressurgem e me dão a mesma sensação de desamparo que eu senti quando soube de sua morte. São nesses momentos, entre o vazio da presença dele, e a escuridão de minha alma, por saber que jamais irei vê-lo novamente, que eu fraquejo. Mas tenho minha pequena ninfa, que segura o pingente que seu pai me deu, enquanto dorme em meus braços, para trazer-me de volta.

Porque minha filha, a mais pura das Black, a minha Ninfadora Tonks, será, simplesmente, uma criança feliz. E isso, por si só, já me basta.

* * *

**N/a: Valeu Agy, pela betagem (eu amo os comentários! ahuahuah), Buh pelo apoio moral e pelos itens e temas lindos! () Angelina pela capa que me fez ficar cinco minutos de boca aberta e Sweet e Becky por terem me agüentado horas naquelas de "Isso não está doido demais? Cansativo demais?" Bjs meninas!!!**

**By the way... a próxima fic é a da Bella. Sabe que eu posto bem mais rápido quando existem reviews na caixinha. XD**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Black Snow

**N.A.1: Explicação básica: a fic está insana, eu sei. Mas, foi assim que ela se fez, que posso eu fazer, a idéia original era totalmente outra. E eu juro, _juro,_ que a loucura gradual da Bella surgiu espontaneamente na fic. Eu nem sabia que ia ficar assim.**

**N.A.2: A música utilizada na fic é _Snow White Queen, Evanescence _(que não é minha), porém, a letra está espalhada pela fic, não necessariamente na ordem em que aparece na música. Cada parte foi utilizada onde ela se aplicava melhor.**

* * *

**BLACK SNOW **

Foi naquele segundo. O segundo de um olhar. O espaço ínfimo e quase inexistente entre dois batimentos cardíacos. Aquele pequeno espaço de tempo que permitiu que eu revisse tudo, do primeiro olhar, ao último momento. O segundo que permitiu que lembrasse meu amor e gelasse meu ódio. O segundo que levou para que eu o matasse.

E soubesse que jamais me arrependeria.

_I can't save your life_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting_

Eu já havia enfeitiçado minha sobrinha. Alguém de minha própria família que havia me traído, por omissão, mais uma que havia se juntado ao lado errado, e contra mim. Sorri, satisfeita, ao ver os ridículos cabelos cor de rosa espalharem-se no chão. Ia me juntar novamente à luta, quando o vi, vindo em minha direção. Eu não o havia procurado, mas ele veio até mim... Eu não iria recusar. Era tanta raiva acumulada, tantos anos de ódio reprimido passando através de cada feitiço, que nem ao menos me dei conta de que o único bruxo que meu mestre temia estava no local.

- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor do que isso! – ele berrou, rindo-se de mim, quando errei um feitiço. Eu fixei as íris cinzas, tão cinzas quanto as minhas. Ah, eu sabia. E faria, muito melhor. Porque era Sirius. E ele merecia.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

Era meu aniversário de treze anos, e, em um mês, voltaria para Hogwarts. Sorria, presunçosa, enquanto olhava as outras crianças espalhadas pelo quintal de minha casa. Finalmente eu estava deixando de ser tratada como criança e aprendendo magia de verdade. E eu queria ser poderosa. Ser a melhor. Meu olhar correu mais uma vez e fiz uma careta de desagrado quando vi Narcissa brincando de pega-pega com um garoto de cabelos negros. Era a minha festa e eu não queria nenhuma criança pulando e berrando em volta. Repreendi Cissy que, já naquela idade, me lançou um olhar gelado e deu as costas para mim, como se não tivesse me escutado. Minhas irmãs eram tão irritantes, às vezes, que eu sentia vontade de fazê-las sumir.

Foi quando ainda pensava se deveria seguir Narcissa que escutei uma risada presunçosa e arrogante atrás de mim. Sirius, o mais velho dos meus primos, irmão do garoto que brincava com Narcissa, me encarava com um ar reprovador, e me provocava, perguntando se eu não queria ir mexer com alguém do meu tamanho, irritando-me com suas manias de herói dos pequenos indefesos.

A voz dele soava repreensora, mas os olhos brilhavam de diversão. Irritava-me apenas para se divertir. Garoto idiota.

Dei-lhe as costas. Como era imbecil. Fui em direção ao jardim dos fundos, para ficar sozinha. A festa já estava me cansando. Sentei-me por ali e sorri comigo mesma. Estava louca para voltar à Escola de Magia. Sair daquela casa, do controle de minha mãe, da companhia das chatas das minhas irmãs, até mesmo dos primos insuportáveis. Ouvi passos próximos de mim e me virei. Era ele mais uma vez. Indaguei-lhe se ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que me seguir. Lembro do brilho de diversão em seus olhos quando disse que, na verdade, não tinha. Sorrindo abertamente, sentou-se ao meu lado, declarando, ainda sorrindo, que, a partir daquele ano, seríamos apenas nós dois, já que ele também estaria indo para Hogwarts. Eu lembro de responder qualquer coisa ferina, que o fez sorrir ainda mais, e o encarei, irritada.

Éramos tão parecidos. Os mesmos cabelos, lisos, brilhantes e negros, os mesmos olhos cinza dos Black, a mesma tez clara. Apenas o sorriso dele era aberto, até demais, mas era interessante vê-lo sorrir. E, claro, as minhas feições eram mais delicadas, pelo menos agora, que ele começava a aparentar os primeiros sinais de amadurecimento. Analisando seu rosto, percebi que era a primeira vez que o via como um garoto. Levantei o olhar e percebi que ele também me analisava.

Ele reafirmou mais uma vez que seríamos apenas nós em Hogwarts, numa tentativa infantil de quebrar o clima estranho que havia se estabelecido. Eu repliquei que seríamos nós e mais algumas centenas de alunos, na esperança de fazê-lo irritado e acabasse por me deixar em paz.

Ele sorriu. Sorria sempre, de tudo. Sorria tanto, que me irritava.

Ao ver meu desagrado diante de seus sorrisos que costumavam derreter as pessoas, indagou-me porque eu era sempre tão indiferente, porque eu fingia superioridade o tempo todo, por que eu parecia achar tudo aborrecido, sempre. Não lhe dignei uma resposta, apenas ressaltei que talvez eu o achasse aborrecido e, por isso, sempre que perto dele, acabasse me portando daquela maneira. Foram palavras indignadas que se seguiram à minha afirmação. Sirius afirmava que não era aborrecido e eu pedi-lhe que me provasse.

Aquele foi o momento em que cruzei nossos destinos, os entrelacei e assinei nossa sentença. A partir daquele momento, fomos unidos e condenados.

Ele se aproximou de meu rosto e, sem desviar o olhar, encostou seus lábios nos meus e fechou os olhos, fazendo com que eu arregalasse os meus, de surpresa, mas jamais deixaria que ele percebesse isso. Afastou-se um momento depois, sorrindo novamente. Eu o encarei, os olhos brilhando.

Lembro-me de ter-lhe provocado, dizendo que se aquele era o melhor que ele poderia fazer, ele precisaria treinar mais, mesmo aquele tendo sido o meu primeiro beijo. Ri e me afastei, deixando-o com um brilho de desafio nos olhos. O mesmo brilho que havia nos meus.

Havíamos dado início a um jogo, que eu não estava disposta a perder.

_There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over_

Analisando tudo que nos aconteceu agora, depois de tantos anos, percebo que nosso caminho foi trilhado baseado em traições, mentiras e sentimentos falsos e sujos. Foi um resto de verão perturbador aquele que se seguiu à minha festa de aniversário. Os olhos cinzas de Sirius me perseguiam até mesmo em meus sonhos, seus sorrisos pareciam estar refletidos em todos os cantos e eu me peguei pensando cada dia mais naquele rapaz dois anos mais novo e que eu julgava de uma petulância e arrogância que só rivalizavam com as minhas. Eu traçava caminhos para nós, mesmo sem ter verdadeira noção do que estava fazendo. Sirius era talentoso, belo, um sangue puro e que teria poder e capacidade para estar ao meu lado. Ele seria capaz de me compreender, nossos anos de rivalidade poderiam transformar-se em uma competição saudável e proveitosa. Os dois anos que nos separavam certamente não importariam para mim, nada me impedia de ter o que eu queria, e este caso não seria uma exceção.

Foi com alegria quase perturbadora que tomei o trem para Hogwarts naquele ano. Consegui localizar Sirius na estação, mas, deliberadamente, o ignorei, juntando-me aos outros alunos de meu ano e de minha casa. Teríamos tempo para conversar mais tarde, quando ele estivesse ao meu lado, na casa a que todos os nossos ancestrais haviam pertencido.

Agora eu reconheço o quanto fui tola. Foi naquela mesma noite que sobreveio a primeira grande traição dele para comigo. A seleção era longa, mas Sirius era um dos primeiros na fila. Mal havia sentado no banco e posto o chapéu na cabeça, o pedaço esfarrapado de tecido anunciou "Gryffindor" em alto e bom som. E Sirius, como sempre, sorriu. Quando paro para pensar, me pergunto se foi realmente naquele instante que consegui ver sua primeira traição, ou se só muito tempo mais tarde dei-me conta disso. Traição comigo, com nossa família, com nossas crenças e nossos ancestrais. Sirius era irritante e arrogante, mas ainda assim, era um Black, deveria se orgulhar disso. Mas não. Sirius deu as costas a mim e a nossa família, na noite em que o vi passar o cachecol vermelho e dourado pelo pescoço e me lançar um sorriso desafiador do outro lado do salão. A faísca da traição penetrou em minha alma pela primeira vez, àquela noite, e a primeira parcela de ódio se imiscuiu entre os planos que eu tinha para nós.

No entanto, Sirius fez com que eu esquecesse essa noção de traição, logo na primeira noite dentro do castelo. Saímos do Salão principal, como novato, ele deveria estar na fila, atrás de seu monitor, mas não. Sirius esperava por mim, os cabelos negros displicentemente caídos sobre os olhos e mostrando toda a graça natural que eu conhecia tão bem, pois a via em meu espelho todos os dias. Ele me estendeu um pequeno bilhete, e, com um sorriso de lado, afastou-se, enquanto eu abria o pequeno pedaço de papel. Nada mais era que um convite para que eu o encontrasse, no dia seguinte. Ele teve a arrogância de dizer que havia, de fato, praticado durante o verão. Com um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o dele, no momento em que ele se virou para ver a minha reação, amassei o papel e, com um leve aceno da varinha, o fiz em cinzas, dando um último sorriso vitorioso e seguindo para as masmorras enquanto ele ia para a torre.

Por um breve momento, eu realmente acreditei que aquilo encerraria nossos encontros e que aquela estranha sensação que eu tinha desde o verão iria se extinguir. Eu estava enganada mais uma vez. E não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que a única pessoa capaz de me enganar era Sirius Black.

Eu, obviamente, não iria ao tolo encontro que meu primo havia marcado. Nada me faria ir atrás de um moleque de onze anos, mesmo que aquela fosse, no fundo, a minha vontade. Passando pelos corredores, em direção à biblioteca, na hora em que deveria estar caminhando pelo pátio, no suposto encontro com meu primo, eu o vi, junto com um bando de primeiranistas da Grifinória, calmamente andando pelos corredores. A simples visão fez meu sangue ferver, era claro que ele também não tinha tido intenção alguma de encontrar-se comigo, e, quando passamos um pelo outro, vi o brilho de desafio nos olhos cinzas. Éramos reflexos naquele momento, desafiando um ao outro até nos pequenos gestos, fazendo questão de ressaltarmos nossas diferenças, ao mesmo tempo em que algo nos atraía. Uma força maior que qualquer de nós dois. Ao menos, eu pensava que a força atraía a nós dois. Com o tempo, percebi que nada era como eu imaginava.

Foi um ano de pequenas desavenças, em que eu ganhava status dentro de minha casa por frustrar tanto o Black que havia ousado ir para a Grifinória, e em que Sirius tornou-se um estandarte da rebeldia, junto com seus inseparáveis e insuportáveis amiguinhos, por desafiar tão abertamente todo e qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. No meio das desavenças, no entanto, era como se uma chama tivesse surgido entre nós. Nós nos desafiávamos, implicávamos um com o outro, tínhamos uma necessidade constante de conflitos, o que nos unia e nos fazia como um só. Por mais de uma vez, eu imaginei o que não poderíamos ter feito se estivéssemos, durante nossa vida, lado a lado, e não de lados opostos, sempre. Esse é um pensamento que me atormenta até hoje. Opostos. Conseguíamos personificar a antítese de tudo. E nos orgulhávamos disso. Como fui tola.

Eu entrava no quarto ano, quando Regulus entrou em Hogwarts. Ele era uma miniatura de Sirius, talvez em uma versão mais simples. Não foi necessário muito tempo para que ele se adaptasse a perfeição dentro de Slytherin, ele tinha orgulho de ser um Black, parecia querer completar em sua família todas as falhas que Sirius tinha. Aproximei-me dele, era um garoto esperto, altivo e frio. Era um Black perfeito. Com uma perfeição um pouco assustadora, para ser franca. O ódio que ele sentia por Sirius depreendia do jovem rapaz como uma força física, mas era claro que muito poucos entre nós notavam isso. Quanto mais eu me aproximava de Regulus, mais eu e Sirius brigávamos, mais conflitos surgiam entre nós dois, mais a chama que nos consumia crescia... Mais obcecada eu me tornava.

Para alguém criada como eu fui, em uma família que me ensinou a ser fria desde sempre, em que pessoas menos poderosas ou influentes do que nós baixavam a cabeça enquanto passávamos, ter o título de ser intimidadora era um grande feito. Havia muito poucas pessoas em Slytherin, e até em minha casa, que não me temiam, mesmo quando eu nada mais era do que uma adolescente. Ver Sirius erguer a cabeça, me desafiar, ter a audácia de me contradizer, mesmo eu sendo de outra casa, sendo mais velha, sendo da família, me dava uma estranha sensação de conforto. As brigas com Sirius, os conflitos, me faziam me sentir mais... Humana. E eu os instigava, os procurava. Quando notei que Regulus o detestava, passei a ser uma irmã mais velha para o garoto, apenas para ter o prazer de ver o belo rosto do moreno contorcer-se em fúria.

Quase no fim daquele ano, no entanto, aconteceu algo que fez com que eu percebesse que nem tudo era como eu imaginava. Talvez Sirius não fosse assim tão parecido comigo, afinal. Eu estava no pátio da escola, lendo, calmamente, um livro. Os exames já haviam terminado, na manhã seguinte o trem nos levaria para casa e aquele seria meu último ano de paz em Hogwarts, eu tinha certeza disso. No ano seguinte, Andromeda entraria para a escola e eu teria que suportá-la em horário integral novamente. Passos se aproximavam e, quando levantei a cabeça, vi Sirius parado em minha frente, os olhos brilhando com uma raiva que ele não fazia questão alguma de esconder. Ele exigia que eu me afastasse do irmão dele. Dizia que eu era má influência para o rapaz. Eu ria. Má influência? Certamente, melhor que a influência dele, que era praticamente nula. Perguntei a Sirius se ele não enxergava que o irmão era muito melhor do que ele, muito mais digno. Comparei-o a Andromeda, e disse que pensava que os dois eram fracos. Mal sabia eu o quanto me arrependeria desta comparação, anos mais tarde.

Fui deixada sozinha novamente. Aquela havia sido nossa primeira briga que não visava apenas a distração, o prazer de brigar. Sirius se importava com o irmão, ele não o detestava como Regulus fazia. E ele realmente havia pedido que eu me afastasse dele. Não por ciúme ou birra, mas não me querer perto do rapaz por quem ele tinha carinho, a quem ele queria proteger.

Repentinamente, percebi que Sirius não encarava nosso jogo da mesma maneira que eu. Ele não fazia nada do que fazia por diversão. Ele realmente queria me superar, me afastar, me anular. Sirius pensava que eu era má e cruel. Ele não me compreendia como pensei eu compreendesse. Sirius me detestava.

Foi uma viagem perturbadora e férias que eu mal percebi que haviam passado. Tudo que eu queria descobrir era como eu me aproximaria de Sirius. Ele tinha a capacidade de me fazer sentir viva, como poucas coisas fariam.

Na noite da seleção de minha irmã, por longos minutos temi que ela fosse enviada para Gryffindor. Eu via o sorriso de Sirius para ela, sabia que eles se dariam bem, ela tinha o mesmo espírito que ele, apenas reprimido pela nossa família, de uma maneira que Sirius jamais havia sido. Quando Andie pôde, enfim, sentar-se à mesa verde e prata, eu dei-lhe um sorriso quase grato, que ela ignorou, e foi se sentar longe de mim. Mas eu estava grata de qualquer maneira. Tinha medo que ela se aproximasse de Sirius. Ela era tão parecida comigo e, no entanto, tão distinta. Tinha medo que meu primo se encantasse com minha irmã... E isso realmente aconteceu. Mas foi Regulus quem se encantou por Andie, pelo jeito doce e calmo, pelo sorriso frágil e a maneira desinteressada com que ela via as tradições de nossa família. Saindo do Salão, guiando os primeiranistas, como meu dever de monitora dizia que eu deveria fazer, dei um sorriso de escárnio para Sirius, que conversava com Regulus. Ele me devolveu no mesmo tom, mas não por muito tempo. Propositalmente, Regulus tropeçou em Andie e começou a conversar com ela. Sorri ainda mais. Minha irmã teria alguém em quem se basear e poderia ser também, um orgulho para minha família, Regulus seria ótima influência para ela, e isso a manteria afastada de Sirius.

Eu não estava disposta a perdê-lo. Eu sabia, já naquela época, que o queria junto a mim. Eu precisava da humanidade dele, para me sentir humana também.

_You don't know me_

_Now and ever_

_You belong to me_

Como lutar uma batalha que já se sabe perdida? Como dizer a si mesmo que você não deseja o que seu coração clama como seu? Como desprezar as oportunidades para ficar próximo de alguém apenas para saber que ele não é seu, se a presença deste alguém é a única coisa capaz de lhe tirar de uma espécie sádica de torpor, em que você se encarrega de usar uma máscara, onde você alegremente faz o papel de bruxa malvada para que possam surgir as damas em perigo? Admiraram minha força, minha inteligência, meu poder, minha beleza. Ninguém jamais apreciou minha humanidade. E, creia-me, eu tive uma, um dia. E Sirius teria o poder para me devolvê-la, para que eu pudesse utilizá-la, para que eu não precisasse mais ser a encarnação da maldade que todos julgavam que eu era. Infelizmente, eu acreditava neles. E Sirius também.

Com a percepção que eu tive de que Sirius encarava nosso jogo de maneira tão diversa à forma que eu encarava, minha vida tornou-se um contínuo e perpétuo inverno. Eu nunca gostei desta estação, tão fria e morta. Eu sempre apreciei o verão, suas cores intensas, os perfumes elevados pela atmosfera, o calor que não nos permite descansar, mas que nos induz ao torpor. Era a estação que, para mim, fazia minha magia florescer. Mas foi o inverno que me restou. Onde nada nasce, nada cresce, tudo é morto, e disforme, e sem vida. A batalha árdua que é necessário fazer para conquistar cada passo, o preço alto que se paga por cada gesto imprudente, a solidão das garoas geladas, das ventanias secas, da temperatura cortante, do limite entre vida e morte por descuidos. Um inverno selvagem, passado em lugares remotos. Era como se eu pudesse observar a neve acumular, pouco a pouco sobre mim, a verdadeira Bellatrix, dando lugar à estátua de gelo que todos queriam, e acreditavam, que eu fosse. Fria, bela, distante, cruel, poderosa e sem alma, sem coração ou sentimentos.

Eu me condenei ao frio e à morte pelo sentimento que tantos alegam ser a salvação de todos.

O que sabe Dumbledore sobre _amar_? Quem foi o tolo que o fez acreditar que esse sentimento é sempre puro, é sempre belo, é sempre para o bem? Como crer nisso ainda, se foi esse exato sentimento que me moldou no que eu sou hoje? Eu me adeqüei. Eu apenas respondi, naqueles anos que me restaram em Hogwarts, ao que todos queriam que eu fosse. Não que eu não gostasse do posto que ocupava. Eu sempre tive prazer em liderar, eu acredito piamente na pureza de nosso sangue, eu creio com todas as minhas forças que nosso mundo seria um lugar muito melhor sem esses sangue ruins e esses amantes de trouxas à nossa volta. Mas eu poderia ter tomado outras decisões ou caminhos. Eu poderia não ser tão aberta, poderia ter seguido outros mestres. Mas depois daquele ano... Meu caminho estava traçado.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_

Ao ano que se seguiu à declaração de Sirius que não me queria perto de Regulus foi, talvez, a primeira vez em que senti amarga. O que eu tinha feito, além de ser eu mesma, para que ele me condenasse? Qual era o mal dele comigo? Ele fazia exatamente as mesmas coisas, ele prejudicava, talvez, muito mais gente com as brincadeiras idiotas dele e de seus amigos do que eu fazia com minha apologia à pureza do nosso sangue. Passei a sentir raiva, naquele ano. Passei a refinar minha crueldade. Quem ele pensava que era para me julgar? Ou desprezar? Pensar que me conhecia pelo que falavam às minhas costas?

Eu queria vingança. Mas não tinha plena consciência do que fazer. Na verdade, eu não fazia idéia. Sirius era, para meu quase desespero, indiferente a mim. Se eu não iniciasse uma briga, ele não iniciaria. Eu tomava as iniciativas, ele seguia até certo ponto e então se cansava, ia embora, virava as costas e desaparecia. E eu tentava, a cada dia, aumentar a intensidade de minhas atitudes, reforçar minhas crenças, intensificar minha crueldade, propagar aos quatro cantos o quanto eu apoiava toda e qualquer coisa que Sirius desprezasse. Quem sabe assim ele não me considerasse, ao menos, uma inimiga?

Foi no meu sexto ano que eu conheci os dois homens que foram decisivos na escolha de um caminho. Rodolphus Lestrange era meu colega em Hogwarts, desde o primeiro ano. Eu simplesmente jamais havia prestado atenção nele. Um menino moreno, com olhos intensamente negros, exatamente como seus cabelos, que lembravam os cabelos de Sirius, lisos, caídos sobre os olhos, mas sem o toque displicente que meu primo tinha. Rodolphus era um garoto calado, que passava grande parte de seu tempo lendo, ou observando as pessoas ao seu redor. Eu era explosiva, gostava de desafios. De uma maneira casual, jamais nos aproximamos e conseguíamos seguir nossas vidas sem problemas. Por aquela época, discussões sem sentido aconteciam quase diariamente na Sala Comunal de minha casa. Horas em que dois grupos distintos discordavam sobre a pertinência ou não de se unir ao bruxo que estava tentando tomar o controle da Inglaterra e que pregava a pureza do sangue. O Lorde das Trevas, um mago tão temido que ninguém ousava sequer pronunciar seu nome.

Sirius desprezava as idéias e os ideais deste bruxo com o tipo de intensidade que só ele conseguia ter. Cada palavra aquecida pelo repúdio que ele manifestava contra tais crenças gelava um pouco mais o inverno de minha alma e tragava minha lealdade para a escuridão que emanava daquela poderosa força chamada Lorde Voldemort. Devido a esta insensata vendeta particular, eu já apoiava incondicionalmente o Lorde, mesmo antes de saber o que ele pretendia de fato.

Qualquer coisa para alimentar a chama do desdém de Sirius, para que ela, ao menos, me mantivesse aquecida, para que fizesse com que o inverno e o gelo tardassem um pouco mais e não me dominassem completamente.

Tola. E, de certa forma, ingênua, por me iludir durante tanto tempo, acreditando que Sirius me veria a partir de qualquer outro prisma que não o que ele já se habituara: a prima maléfica, a bruxa das trevas, a mulher a quem ele prestava apenas indiferença.

Foi durante uma de muitas discussões sem sentido entre apoiar ou não o tal bruxo que queria purificar nosso mundo que prestei atenção em Rodolphus pela primeira vez. A conversa já durava horas e estávamos discutindo apenas pelo prazer da discussão. Apenas duas pessoa naquela sala se mantinham caladas durante todo o tempo: Rodolphus Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy. O último era um quartanista loiro, um belo rapaz de ar arrogante e frio, que nos observava de uma maneira quase desdenhosa, mas bebia cada uma de nossas palavras, o interesse, tão bem escondido pela expressão, traído pelo brilho dos olhos intensamente cinzas. Rodolphus, por outro lado, apenas observava a conversa com ares de espectador. Sorria a cada dois ou três comentários, um sorriso lento e superior, como se soubesse de coisas que o resto de nós não sabiam. Aquela constante observação e os olhares que ele lançava começou, aos poucos, a me irritar de maneira incrível. Em determinado momento, acabei questionando-o diretamente, farta que estava de vê-lo sorrir, como se fôssemos todos crianças ignorantes e ele, o conhecedor dos mistérios da vida humana.

Até hoje não sei se fico contente ou me desespero por ter conhecido Rodolphus. Foi naquela discussão que tomei conhecimento do grupo chamado Comensais da Morte, o círculo íntimo de Lorde Voldemort. Aparentemente, os Lestrange tinham prestígio dentro daquele círculo.

A partir daquela noite, me tornei a cada dia mais próxima de Rodolphus. Seu ar calado equilibrava minha fúria e minha necessidade por explosões. Penso que ele foi a única pessoa capaz de, realmente, me conhecer e, talvez, ainda que de forma precária, me entender. E foi desta proximidade que meu ódio criou raízes entre o gelo e se fixou, para nunca mais me abandonar, tornando o inverno uma constante e uma certeza. Rodolphus era o homem certo para mim. Ele me compreendia, conseguia ver através da máscara que eu mostrava para o mundo, ele percebia que eu era nada mais que uma jovem, um ser humano, antes de ser a sangue puro arrogante e má. E eu não conseguia me aproximar dele, não conseguia me doar. Eu não conseguia amar. E a culpa era de Sirius. Sirius que me desprezava, Sirius que me ignorava, Sirius que virava as costas para a família, Sirius que sorria e me fazia desejar que ele me ensinasse a sorrir, Sirius que com seu riso me fazia menos fria, que com sua atitude despreocupada me fazia mais humana, que pela sua irresponsabilidade me fazia mais inteira.

Sirius que era tão humano, tão simples e verdadeiro, que merecia a morte por não enxergar que eu só queria que ele tivesse compartilhado tudo isso comigo, me permitindo viver, me permitindo sentir, me permitindo abandonar o inverno. Mas Sirius não via. Nunca viu, ou verá. E foi assim que o ódio tornou-se meu combustível e eu decidi não mais tentar. Eu seria o que o mundo, e Sirius, haviam feito de mim. Fria. E Rodolphus, como o homem maravilhoso que sempre foi, foi o primeiro a me ajudar com isso.

Naquele verão, com a interferência de Rodolphus, eu conheci os primeiros seguidores do Lorde e também o próprio Voldemort. Ele emanava poder. Era impossível não cair em suas armadilhas, não ver que ao lado dele nada seria impossível. O Lorde das Trevas também não levou muito tempo para perceber o que me movia. Foi com a promessa de que eu poderia me tornar uma Comensal que retornei para Hogwarts aquele ano, Rodolphus como meu namorado, meu ódio gelado como companheiro e meu inverno como refúgio.

Regulus estava mais interessado do que nunca em minhas novas relações e eu via os olhares apreensivos e preocupados que Andromeda lançava a cada vez que nos via juntos. Garota burra, que jamais percebeu que eu poderia tê-la ajudado com nosso primo. Sirius continuava em sua campanha contra toda e qualquer coisa que fosse "das Trevas", o que me movia mais ainda para aquele lado da guerra que certamente não demoraria a acontecer.

Na noite de minha formatura, a minha última noite em Hogwarts, apenas Rodolphus me abraçou. Sirius fez diversos comentários ferinos sobre como o ar seria tão mais limpo dentro do castelo quando bruxas das trevas não estivessem ali. Não acho realmente necessário dizer que o ódio que eu já sentia pareceu multiplicar infinitas vezes. Eu o queria perto, ele ficava feliz em me afastar.

Foi por essa época que eu me dei conta do poder verdadeiro do meu Senhor. _Nada_ seria impossível ao lado de Voldemort. Se você fosse um servo dedicado, você teria recompensas, o mundo seria seu, quando o controle dele pertencesse ao Lorde. Sirius seria meu, se eu fosse uma serva fiel. E eu seria humana novamente, eu sairia do inverno novamente, quando tivesse Sirius. Eu seria a mais dedicada, fiel e perfeita serva que Lorde Voldemort jamais teria. E eu faria tudo isso por Sirius.

_Soon I know you'll see_

You're just like me

Eu trabalhei pela causa do Lorde das Trevas por meses, até que tive notícias de que Sirius havia fugido de casa quando a família Black tornou claro que apoiava também o meu senhor. Isso foi tudo que eu precisava para que quando anos depois Regulus me pedisse ajuda para tornar-se um Comensal, eu o ajudasse instantaneamente. Era toda a família dele lutando do lado certo, não levaria muito tempo para que ele percebesse que estávamos do mesmo lado, que ele poderia juntar-se a nós de maneira definitiva, que o lugar dele era _conosco_, e não ao lado daqueles traidores do sangue.

Meus planos talvez tivessem corrido perfeitamente, não fosse pela morte de Regulus, algum tempo depois. Garoto tolo, que fugiu ao perceber o que implicava ser um Comensal. Minha irmã Andromeda fugiu com um sangue-ruim pouco tempo depois. Narcissa estava tão entregue aos Malfoy que já nem poderia mais ser considerada uma Black.

Restávamos eu e Sirius e, na hora certa, ele veria que éramos, sim, apenas nós. Como ele dizia que seríamos em Hogwarts, como estávamos destinados a ser. Ele me tiraria do inverno, ele me faria humana.

Rodolphus permanecia ao meu lado, independente de minhas crenças ou convicções. Ele me ajudava, me apoiava, não havia missão minha que ele não estivesse ao meu lado, não havia noite insone em que ele não me apoiasse. Nós nos casamos em algum momento entre a morte de Regulus e o fim da guerra...

O fim da guerra.

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand_

_There and stare as my world divides_

Um moleque mestiço, filho daqueles traidores que andavam com Sirius na escola, tirou os poderes do meu mestre. Eles todos mereciam a morte. Os pais por terem roubado a companhia de Sirius de mim, aquele moleque por ter tirado todas s chances que eu ainda tinha de ser humana, de ter Sirius. Eu procurava por meu mestre incessantemente. Por vezes, Rodolphus tentava me acalmar e dizia que talvez nossa busca fosse inútil, que nosso mestre não teria como voltar, que ele deveria estar morto. Eu me recusava a acreditar. Meu mestre não me abandonaria como Sirius fez, eu não abandonaria meu mestre como Sirius fez comigo e Rodolphus estava ao meu lado, sempre, meu fiel companheiro, meu ajudante.

Um dia, nossos planos deram errado. Um casal inútil que se negava a contar o paradeiro de meu mestre e eu tinha _certeza_ que eles sabiam. Eles mereceram cada _Cruciatus_ que receberam. Disseram que eles enlouqueceram pela tortura. Enlouqueceram rapidamente. Eles tinham sorte. Eu tinha consciência que eu estava enlouquecendo lentamente, aos poucos, em meio ao gelo. E meu único refúgio, minha única paz seria ver Sirius, ele precisava me ajudar.

E então eu soube, no dia em que os Dementadores nos levaram, que minha esperança havia acabado, o inverno era eterno, definitivamente.

Sirius estava preso, acusado de traição.

Quando eu soube, eu ri. Eu gargalhei e foram necessários quatro aurores para me levarem para minha cela. Sirius, um traidor? Sim, sempre, eternamente, pena merecida, punição conquistada por anos de traição, e não apenas um único ato. Nunca traição àqueles amigos ignorantes. Traição a mim. Sempre a mim. Sirius estava sendo punido pelo seu único crime. O mundo fazia sentido.

E agora que Sirius estava preso, agora que ele estava tendo a punição merecida por tudo que havia me negado, ele passava horas e horas comigo. Eu quase me alegrava pelos dementadores que me faziam relembrar todas as nossas brigas, todos os sorrisos dele, todas as vezes em que eu percebi que ele estava feliz, que ele estava feliz sem mim ao lado dele, que ele ousava sorrir sem compartilhar seu sorriso comigo, que ele ousava viver sem me ensinar como, que ele ousava ser humano, sem me tornar humana também.

Foi no dia em que eu senti falta da presença constante de Sirius ali, no dia em que aquele animago conseguiu escapar de Azkaban, só Salazar sabe de que forma, que o último floco de neve caiu sobre mim, me tornando, realmente, gelo. Foi a última traição. Ele partiu sem me levar, ele me abandonou, não me deixando nem ao menos as lembranças. Ele me deixou no vazio, ele me relegou ao frio, ele criou o meu inverno e me prendeu nele. Naquele momento, eu não estava mais [ino[i inverno. Eu [isou[i inverno.

O inverno que destrói, que condena e mata. Que acaba com a vida. Eu não matei Sirius. Ele matou a si mesmo, eu fui apenas o meio usado por ele. Usada, mais uma vez.

Alguém pode me condenar por saborear minha vingança? Chamar-me de assassina, quando ele me matou, anos antes? Dizer que eu não tinha coração, quando Sirius jamais permitiu que eu tivesse um? Dizer que eu sou fria, quando ele me fez o frio? Não seria justo. Simplesmente não seria.

E agora ele se foi. Com um olhar espantado, e um sorriso no rosto, cruzando o véu de forma graciosa para nunca mais voltar. Tudo a minha volta não tem sentido, que me importa se a profecia se perdeu? Que me importa se aquele moleque mestiço tenta me atingir com um _Crucio_ que jamais terá efeito, porque ele é fraco, e não sabe odiar?

Sirius não existia mais. Eu estava livre dele e da minha não-humanidade. Meu mestre cumpriu tudo que havia me prometido, eu lhe era grata e eternamente fiel.

É tudo que me resta.

Sirius se foi.

E o meu inverno permanece.

* * *

**N.A.2: Meus muito obrigadas para a Buh, que fez essa capa deslumbrante e me motivou a terminar a fic, com as músicas maravilhosas e o presente surpresa que essa capa foi, à Sweet, pela primeira capa da fic, que a chata aqui ia fazer ela alterar, à Becky pelas ameaças de morte se eu não terminasse, e à minha Twin, Agy, por me aturar escrevendo isso e mandando para ela em tempo real. Huahuahuahauhauhau**

**Bjs, criaturas!**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
